Au fil du temps, Royaume céleste
by Oxytreza
Summary: Il s'en est passé des belles, il y a 500 ans, au Royaume céleste... FIC FINIE et c'est pas trop tot
1. Soleil

Pairing : Six chapitre, six couple ! Pas très dur à deviner…

Rating : T (lemon, lemon !)

Disclaimer : Je suis devenue Tenpôiste (Qui pratique le Tenpôisme, c'est-à-dire le culte du dieu Tenpô).

Et voui et voui ! On ne cesse de faire des yaoi avec nos quatre voyageurs préférés, mais on ne pense jamais à leur incarnations céleste d'il y a 500 ans, qui sont pourtant…Nyaaaah, ça y est, je bave ! Enfin, j'espère que tout le monde a vu la deuxième saison en anime…Bon. On va résumer pour celles (ou ceux) qui ne sont pas au courant (Ouh ! Honte à eux !) : Il y a 500 ans, Sanzô, Hakkai, Gojô était des dieux vivant au royaume céleste sous les noms de Konzen Dôji, Maréchal Tenpô et Général Kenren. Bon, un jour Gokû a débarqué, patati et patata, Konzen l'a adopté contre son gré (Merci Kanzeon…) puis y'a eu des magouille pas très très net de la part du père de Nataku (Vous savez, celui qui a tué Gyumaô…) et alors ben nos héros, ils ont commencé à se rebeller…Et après…Et après je ne sais pas, tout n'est pas dit dans la saison 2…Désolée.

Et aucun des personnages ici ne m'appartiennent, bouh, pas juste…

Suite de OS.

Au fil du temps, le Royaume Céleste

Chapitre 1 : Soleil

Konzen était allongé sur son lit, un livre en main (celui que Tenpô lui avait prêté le jour précédent, d'ailleurs…). Ses yeux améthyste suivaient rapidement les lignes, ses longs cheveux blonds, pour une fois défaits, coulants sur ses épaules (1)

Il faisait beau, le soleil déclinant entrant à flot dans la chambre, éclairant le pied du lit et réchauffant le couvre-lit violet.

Un silence paisible et délectable s'était installé avec douceur, troublé par le seul bruit des oiseaux dans le jardin.

On pouvait entendre aussi, dans le lointain, des voix d'enfants jouant dans la cour impériale.

Oui, c'était calme, et c'était appréciable.

Car il était rare que la chambre de Konzen soit calme.

Depuis que ce crétin de singe était arrivé.

Ah, il le retenait, celui-là !

Et il retenait la vieille, aussi ! Elle était gonflée de lui confier la garde de ce gosse !

Le blond grogna.

Ben tiens !

Il suffisait qu'il pense à cet imbécile pour que son moment de quiétude soit gâché !

Konzen reposa son livre en grommelant que décidément, ce singe lui pourrissait la vie même quand il n'était pas là…Alors qu'est-ce que c'était quand…

« Konzeeeeen ! »

…Quand il était là.

Nooon ! S'il vous plait, faites que je sois encore tranquille quelques minutes ! Supplia intérieurement Konzen en joignant les mains, juste avant que Gokû ne débarque dans sa chambre.

« Konzen, Dis, c'est quoi, comme fleurs ? » Demanda Le brun en tendant une brassée de plantes colorées et odorantes, tout sourire.

Konzen les regarda un long moment avant de reculer en haussant les épaules. « Je n'en sais rien, je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça avant. Tu les as trouvées où ?

-Mmh, dans un champs, assez loin.

-Tu t'es aventuré loin dans le royaume céleste ?! » Gokû baissa les yeux, intimidé. « Tu es fâché, Konzen ?

-…Non…Donne-moi ces fleurs, je vais les mettre dans un vase. » Le brun eut un immense sourire et lui tendit sa brassée florale. Konzen resta un moment immobile devant le visage épanoui et chaleureux de son protégé. Il était peut-être particulièrement embêtant, mais il était…Adorable.

Le blond soupira, prit le bouquet et le mis dans un vase après l'avoir rempli d'eau. Il posa le tout sur le bureau, et se tourna vers l'adolescent. « On va devoir aller manger. Tu te tiendras bien, j'espère.

-Oui !

-Bon, on y va.

-Ouais ! Manger ! Je pourrais me mettre à côté de toi ?

-…Si tu veux. »

Et les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Grave erreur.

Mais trop tard.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils revinrent dans leurs appartements. Cette fois, c'était la pleine lune qui éclairait de sa lumière froide le pied du lit. Gokû se jeta dessus en s'exclamant qu'il était épuisé et qu'en plus, il avait encore faim.

Konzen soupira à cette remarque et poussa le brun en lui intimant d'aller se coucher dans son propre lit s'il avait sommeil. Soudain, Gokû ouvrit les yeux et demanda : « Dis, Konzen…Tu ne trouve pas…Qu'il y a une drôle d'odeur ? » Le neveu de la Kwannon (2) se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vrai, maintenant qu'il le disait…

Gokû huma à plein nez et avec un sourire : « Ca sent bon…Konzen. »

Le blond pensa qu'il y avait une drôle d'intonation dans son prénom prononcé par le singe. Mais effectivement, ça sentait bon.

Une odeur douce.

Une odeur envoûtante.

Une odeur sensuelle.

Une odeur…Erotique.

Konzen compris en une fraction de seconde. Il bondit en direction du vase et jeta par la fenêtre les fleurs.

Mais c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop tard.

Le parfum aphrodisiaque s'était imprégné partout, dans les rideaux, dans le bois des meubles, dans le couvre-lit, dans les draps, dans leurs vêtements.

Konzen se tourna brusquement vers le brun. « Gokû !... »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le brun le regardait avec ses grands yeux dorés, le regard légèrement flou. « Konzen… »

Le blond sentait lui-même un feu intérieur s'allumer dans son ventre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et recula d'un pas. Il regarda Gokû se tortiller légèrement sur place, apparemment lui aussi en proie à des sensations pas très clean. Konzen dû prendre appui sur son bureau. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Car il était certain que Gokû…N'y arriverais pas. Et Gokû…Regretterait sûrement le lendemain. Et Gokû…Gokû était atrocement attirant à cette seconde même.

Konzen poussa un grognement tandis que Gokû se levait et se rapprochait de son maître. Le brun s'accrocha à la tunique mauve du dieu en le suppliant (3) : « Konzen…S'il te plait…Konzen… »

Le blond serra un peu plus les dents sur sa lèvre, ce qui en résulta une perle écarlate qui glissa le long de sa mâchoire et passa sous son menton où elle resta là, en suspension, attendant qu'on la cueille.

Ce qui ne sut tarder.

Gokû se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lécha avidement cette perle couleur de couchant, puis fit remonter sa langue sur la joue pâle du blond, passa sur la pommette, le bout du nez, l'autre pommette et l'autre joue, l'oreille, le lobe…Le brun mordilla sensuellement le lobe tendre de Konzen qui se savait plus très bien où donner de la tête.

Ses doigts se crispaient et se décrispaient convulsivement sur le bord du bureau.

« Go…Unhg….Kû…Arrête…Tout de suite… »

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Pour un maître, qui est censé se faire respecter de son animal de compagnie, c'était râpé.

Konzen eut un tremblement assez violent lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'adolescent remonter sa tunique et tenter de défaire son pantalon. Il eut, juste à temps, le réflexe d'attraper les poignets alourdis de chaînes du brun pour le forcer à arrêter. Celui-ci se débattit en gémissant : « Konzen…S'il te plait…

-Gokû…Nh…Non, arrête ! » S'exclama le blond tandis que l'adolescent lui échappait pour retourner à sa délectable activité. Konzen inspira, expira, ne faisant ainsi que d'activer encore plus le pouvoir de l'odeur des fleurs, encore bien présente dans la pièce. Il resta un moment a fixer le brun qui se débattait avec la fermeture de son pantalon, le regard flou, les lèvres gonflées et les joues rosies.

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que le dieu perde la tête.

Il saisit brutalement le yôkai par les épaules et l'embrassa avec force, lui arrachant des gémissements de complaisance.

Les mains de Gokû s'agrippèrent un peu plus à la tunique de son maître, quémandant encore plus de passion dans leur baiser. Konzen ne se fit pas prier et il poussa son compagnon sur le lit, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et l'embrasser plus violemment que précédemment. Gokû passa ses deux bras autour du torse du blond et le serra contre le sien, si mince. Konzen se décolla de lui pour plonger ses yeux violets dans ceux dorés du brun. Puis son regard glissa sur la chaîne qui emprisonnait son cou avant de passer une main caressante dessus. « Elles te font mal, Gokû ? Demanda le dieu avec presque de la tendresse.

-Hmm…Konzen… » Fut la seule réponse que put tirer le dieu de l'adolescent. Il n'en tint pas compte et retourna à son activité principale du moment.

Il embrassa encore et encore le fragile brun qui poussait des gémissements de plus en plus fort.

Bientôt, Konzen n'y tint plus et se redressa afin d'enlever sa tunique, aidé par les mains impatientes et fiévreuse de son futur partenaire sexuel. Puis il enleva le tee-shirt beige de Gokû, dévoilant un torse fin mais relativement musclé, de couleur bronzée et…Tellement appétissant ! le blond se pencha et fit glisser sa langue du creux des clavicules jusqu'au nombril, tirant des cris et des plaintes impatientes au brun situé en dessous du corps imposant du dieu. Arrivé au bord du pantalon, Konzen releva la tête pour voir un Gokû complètement sous l'emprise du désir, qui se tortillait, ses mains accompagnant les caresses passionnées du blond. Le dieu se redressa, déboucla sa ceinture puis celle de l'adolescent, lui retira son pantalon puis le sien.

Il souleva Gokû et l'assit sur son bassin, avant de glisser une main entreprenante dans son caleçon et lui arracher un cri de plaisir. « Konzen ! ...Nhg…Konzen !

-Gokû… »

Sans ménagement, Konzen introduit deux doigts dans l'intimité du brun qui hurla beaucoup plus de douleur que d'autres choses.

Le parfum aphrodisiaque semblait avoir enlevé au dieu toutes notions de ménagement et de préventivité.

Mais heureusement, Gokû n'était pas une petite nature et bientôt, il fut totalement détendu sous les mouvements réguliers de va et vient de la main de Konzen, poussant de temps en temps des manifestations de plaisirs sonores et excitantes, ses doigts se crispant dans le cou du blond qui lui lécha sans vergogne l'oreille et la joue.

Gokû tremblait assez violemment sous l'effet du plaisir que lui procurait Konzen.

Qui ne pouvait plus se retenir très longtemps, d'ailleurs.

Il poussa Gokû sur le dos, gardant juste ses jambes effilées sur ses hanches, avant de retirer son caleçon et de se pencher au-dessus de son amant. Le brun passa ses bras autour du cou du blond afin de l'inviter à venir en lui.

Le dieu ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, et il pénétra, assez doucement tout de même, le jeune yôkai.

Celui-ci cherchait désespérément de l'air, suffocant sous l'effet de la douleur, trop forte pour être ainsi éclipsée.

S'en rendant compte, Konzen se pencha et embrassa langoureusement la bouche, le visage et le cou de son amant qui se détendit légèrement.

Il le fit jusqu'à ce que Gokû daigne mouvoir ses hanches afin d'inviter son maître a le suivre dans le mouvement.

Konzen se redressa pour avoir une marge de manœuvre plus large et commença à bouger, tirant des cris et des gémissements lascifs au brun.

Celui-ci tirait les bras au-dessus de sa tête, ses chaînes cliquetantes au rythme de mouvement de rien de son amant ensoleillé.

Konzen ferma les yeux et se cambra, la jouissance n'étant plus très loin.

Gokû poussa un long cri tandis que le dieu s'enfonçant en lui d'un mouvement brusque et se libérait en même temps du jeune garçon.

Le blond s'affala sur le corps de son jeune amant et poussa un très long soupir tandis que Gokû se nichait dans ses bras. Konzen tira les couvertures sur eux et grogna, les effluves du parfum aphrodisiaque disparaissant peu à peu.

Il était certains que le lendemain serait une journée très difficile, mais ce soir, c'était une soirée douce et agréable.

Autant en profiter.

Fin

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas : Konzen (Donc Sanzô) a les cheveux très longs, retenus par une anneaux de métal dans la nuque. Il a aussi deux sortes de mèches qui lui retombent devant le visage, un peu comme Edward de Fullmetal alchemist. Gokû également a les cheveux plus longs. Il porte également des chaînes assez lourdes autour des chevilles, des poignets et du cou. Pour les deux autres, Tenpô (Hakkai) a aussi les cheveux longs, jusqu'aux épaules et Kenren (Gojô, donc) les a au contraire très courts.

Kwannon : Kanzeon. Euh, oui, j'ai oublié de préciser, Konzen était le neveu de la déesse Kanzeon.

Imaginez un plan en plongée sur le visage au joues rosie de Gokû, le regard flou et les sourcil arqué en marque de supplique, avec des pitites roses et autres fleurs. Vous avez la vision de Konzen. /Saigne du nez/

Uuuh…Non, Shaa, ne me tue pas, s'il te plait ! Je te ferais un dessin de Gokû à poil.

Oups, ce n'était apparemment pas ce qu'il fallait dire…/Regarde son ami allumer son sabre laser/

/Se détourne pour s'enfuir mais tombe nez à nez avec Sanzo/

Euh…

Et bien, même si je ne pourrais pas les lire dans la tombe, envoyez des reviews quand même…


	2. Bibliothèque

Maintenant, on change de couple ! Je rappelle que les chapitres de cette fic n'ont rien à voir entre eux !

Au fil du temps, Royaume céleste

Chapitre 2 : Bibliothèque

Quand Kenren (1) entrait dans le bureau de Tenpô (2), il avait toujours l'impression d'entrer dans un monde qui lui était complètement inconnu.

Ce qui était sûrement le cas, d'ailleurs…

Aussi, dès qu'il ouvrait la porte, il voyait régulièrement des livres se casser la figure devant, déséquilibrés par le mouvement du battant.

Il avait beau aider le maréchal à ranger, en deux jours c'était de nouveau le bazar.

Pourquoi cet homme si intelligent et si haut gradé dans l'armée céleste (3) s'intéressait autant aux récits des guerres du monde d'en bas ?

Allez savoir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour-là ne fit pas exception à la règle et quelques livres lourds comme un âne mort chacun s'écroulèrent aux pieds du général lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bureau du brun.

« Aaah, Tenpô, tu as rangé ton bureau hier ! Tu bas ton propre record, là ! »

Comme d'habitude, il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Tenpô était souvent plongé dans ses récits lorsqu'on venait lui rendre visite et il n'entendait pas qu'on l'appelait.

« Tenpô !... Tenpô ! » Kenren découvrit enfin le maréchal assis entre deux étagères de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Celui-ci leva ses yeux verts vers le général qui sentait une petite veine pulser sur sa tempe. « Ah pardon, Je ne t'entendais pas, tu voulais me parler ? »

Kenren s'assit en face du dieu et secoua la tête.

« Pas particulièrement. Je n'avais rien à faire, j'avais un gros trou dans mon emploi du temps (4) »

Tenpô commençait à voir où en voulait venir son vis-à-vis. Il sourit derrière son livre et baissa les yeux, ne répondant pas.

« Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

-Bien sûr que je t'écoute. Mais tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire, pendant ton trou ? Quelque chose d'intelligent, comme classer les papiers en retard…(5)

-Je ne veux pas, c'est barbant. Toi aussi, tu as des papiers à classer !

-C'est vrai, je veux bien t'accorder que c'est une véritable corvée, mais moi je n'ai pas deux mois de retard… »

Tenpô avait le don de mettre le doigt là où ça faisait mal. (6)

Kenren grogna.

« Oh, ça va ! Tu vas pas me faire la morale, tout de même, maréchal Tenpô ! » Le maréchal en question eu un petit rire léger et croisa les jambes.

Il y eut un silence.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Tenpô s'inquiéta de ce silence (Kenren ne restait jamais très longtemps silencieux) et leva les yeux pour découvrir son général très près de son visage.

Le brun sursauta légèrement et avec un sourire : « Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, voyons… »

Pour toute réponse, l'autre brun (7) attrapa les lunettes du maréchal juste au niveau du nez et les tira vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elles glissent entièrement du nez du lecteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kenren ? » Demanda celui-ci en sentant son sourire s'élargir malgré lui (Il tentait de prendre une tête sérieuse).

Le général ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Il se contenta se replier les lunettes et de les poser sur une étagère voisine.

Puis il se pencha vers le brun et souffla : « Elle me gêne pour t'embrasser, tu le sais bien. »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

Tenpô poussa un léger soupir qui chatouilla la joue de son amant.

Celui-ci le sentit et demanda en délaissant la bouche du brun : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'as pas envie ?

-J'étais en train de me demander comment un homme aussi stupide que toi avait pu me faire tomber dans ses filets, il y a trois mois…

-Oh, la ferme. » Et il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus violemment cette fois.

Tenpô lâcha son livre qui tomba à terre, agrippa les épaules de son amant et le força à approfondir encore plus leur baiser.

C'est toujours des saints dont il faut se méfier…

Ceux qui sourient ont plus tendance à avoir des pulsions que ceux qui tirent la tronche.

C'est ainsi que Kenren se retrouva allongé sur le sol, Tenpô assis sur son bassin, la chemise déjà à moitié ouverte, la cravate dénouée, un sourire peu recommandable aux lèvres.

« Euh, Tenpô, tu me fais peur, là…

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu, alors ne te plaint pas !

-Euuuh ouais, mais pas question que je sois en dessous ! »

Et il renversa brutalement la situation en plaquant son amant au sol, lui embrassant fiévreusement la nuque. Le bun se débattit un peu, mais se laissa finalement faire, poussant des gémissements lascifs, tandis que Kenren enfonçait ses mains dans son pantalon, caressant sensuellement son entrejambe de la main droite et ses fesses de la main gauche.

Au bout de trois mois de liaison amoureuse, le général connaissait par cœur le corps de SON maréchal à LUI (Non mais !) et ne s'en privait pas.

Il glissa son visage dans le cou tendre de sa victime, poussant du bout du nez les longs cheveux bruns du maréchal.

« Kenren… » Gémit le brun en soupirant. Il parvint à se retourner, dos au sol et embrassa son amant assez profondément.

Qui aurait cru que les plus haut gradés soient aussi pervers ? Pensa furtivement Kenren (8) avant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Tenpô, le faisant gémir.

Les mains enfiévrées du maréchal défirent la veste du brun, le mit torse nu, avant de se redresser et de retirer lui-même sa blouse (9) et d'ouvrir sa chemise.

« Eh ! Laisse-m'en un peu ! » Râla Kenren et interceptant les poignets du brun, l'empêchant de se déshabiller entièrement tout seul. Tenpô le fixa de son regard flou et enivré, ses mains emprisonnées dans celles de son amant.

Kenren poussa un soupir et se baissa à la hauteur du torse du brun.

Il embrassa langoureusement la peau douce, lécha un téton, arrachant un cri à son amant, descendit avec lenteur, traçant les contours des muscles du ventre, jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon.

Tenpô ferma les yeux en se cambra doucement lorsque son général ouvrit sa ceinture en faisant claquer le cuir avant de défaire avec des gestes un peu empressés sa braguette.

Kenren tira d'un coup sec le pantalon, et redressa Tenpô pour le coller fiévreusement à lui, leurs deux torses frottant l'un contre l'autre.

Le général retira la chemise des épaules fines mais musclées, tandis que les mains mutines du maréchal retournaient à leur activité si intéressante sur le corps de son amant. Elles dégrafèrent le pantalon avec des gestes clairs, net et précis.

Des gestes habitués, après tout…

Kenren souleva le brun afin de l'asseoir sur son bassin et glissa ses mains dans son dos, lui tirant des gémissements sensuels. Ce dernier se cambra, ses reins se creusant lascivement, appelant désespérément à ce que le général le prenne.

Il y a trois mois, les deux hommes avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois entre deux étagères de la bibliothèque du brun, et depuis, c'était devenu un rituel.

Oh bien sûr, leur champ d'action s'était étendu jusqu'aux chambres, mais pas trop.

Les murs ont toujours des oreilles qui traînent…

Bref, ils étaient habitués aux caresses, aux soupirs et aux gémissements.

Kenren allongea son amant et le tourna face au sol, celui-ci les coudes appuyés sur le carrelage. Le brun se pencha et lécha avidement les reins du maréchal qui poussa un gémissement plus fort que les précédents. Ce gémissement se transforma en cri lorsque les doux léchages (10) se métamorphosèrent en morsures brusques et violentes.

La main droite de Kenren quitta la hanche de Tenpô et alla s'insinuer dans son caleçon et se glisser entre ses cuisses, lui tirant un autre cri de plaisir intense.

« Kenren…S'il te plait… » Gémit Tenpô, haletant. Le général fit un léger hochement de tête et baissa son propre dessous. Juste avant le point de non-retour, il se pencha dans le dos du brun et lui souffle au creux de l'oreille, lui arrachant un frisson : « J'adore le faire avec toi. »

Tenpô eut un sourire, puis poussa brusquement un cri de plaisir en sentant que son amant l'avait pénétré.

Il était habitué, il n'avait plus mal.

Uniquement du plaisir, directement.

Un long gémissement suppliant s'échappa des lèvres du maréchal et le général compris immédiatement le message. Il accéléra doucement le mouvement de ses hanches, ainsi que celui de sa main sur la virilité de son amant. Le maréchal se crispa un instant, des râles rauques sortant de sa gorge. Kenren se pencha et l'embrassa entre les omoplates, fit glisser sa langue sur la nuque, passa près de l'oreille, ses hanches se faiblissant pas.

Les bras de Tenpô, en revanche, eurent une faiblesse et il s'effondra quelque peu sur le carrelage, retenu à temps par les bras puissants de son amant qui ne cessait ses coups de bassin.

Pour plus de commodité et moins de fatigue dans les biceps, Kenren retourna le maréchal sur le dos, lui écartant un peu les cuisses afin de rester un maximum en lui (11).

Tenpô poussa un cri tandis que son amant allait au plus profond de son corps, laissant échapper un râle de sa bouche.

Le brun passa ses deux bras autour du cou de son général et enroula érotiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Eh, doucement, tu vas me briser le dos… » Gémit Kenren en enfonçant son visage dans le cou de son amant, ses deux avant-bras posés à plat de chaque côté de la tête du maréchal, ses mains à demi glissées dans sa chevelure foncée.

Tenpô répondit par un sourire et un regard voilé de plaisir et se contenta de le serrer un peu plus, arrachant un autre gémissement au brun.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et presque violemment, leurs langues jouant ensemble de manière quasi-bestiale.

Kenren donna un coup de hanche plus brusque que les précédents, approchant de la jouissance, et emportant son amant dans une délicieuse et lente agonie.

Tenpô poussa un énième gémissement qui se mua en cri.

Kenren appuya de toutes ses forces sur ses hanches, agrippant fortement les cuisses de son amant, lui laissant des bleus pour le lendemain et un superbe suçon dans le cou.

Le maréchal ne resta pas en reste et planta ses ongles dans les épaules du général, laissant de profondes griffures et une jolie empreinte dentaire au niveau de la jugulaire (12).

Il était rare que les deux hommes sortent de leurs ébats indemnes.

Kenren donna un dernier mouvement de son bassin, se libérant en un cri rauque pour lui et un long gémissement pour son amant.

Le général, essoufflé, regarda un temps le brun allongé en-dessous de lui, tout aussi haletant, ses yeux émeraude voilés. Ils eurent un sourire de concert et Kenren apposa un baiser plus tendre sur le front de son amant et lui souffla : « Tout va bien, maréchal ?

-Oui, Général. Tout va bien… » Répondit le brun avec un petit rire, dénouant ses jambes qui entouraient la taille de Kenren. Il garda néanmoins ses bras enroulés autour de son cou et l'attira à lui pour un long baiser amoureux (13)

Kenren se redressa légèrement, échappant à l'emprise de son amant et parti à la recherche de leurs vêtements.

Après l'amour, ils se devaient de se remettre d'aplomb rapidement.

N'importe qui pouvait entrer dans le bureau, et il serait de mauvais goût à ce que Ritôten (14)

ou un de ses sbires viennent à apprendre leurs agissements. Ils étaient déjà assez mal vus comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter…

Tenpô se leva et se rhabilla avec des gestes fluides et se retourna vers son amant avec un beau sourire éclatant (15) qui se rhabillait également.

« Tu sais que Gokû passera tout à l'heure avec Konzen ? Tu viendras ? » Kenren acheva de refermer sa veste, posa sa main sur la joue du brun et, l'embrassant sur le front : « Toujours. Je ne rate jamais une occasion de venir voir ta belle geule, tu le sais bien. » Le maréchal baissa la tête avec un sourire et opina du chef en murmurant : « Je sais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Kenren lâcha son amant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Juste avant de la franchir, il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil malicieux à Tenpô, avec un grand sourire. Le maréchal lui rendit son sourire avant de se pencher pour ramasser son livre perdu avant leurs ébats.

Trois mois d'amour.

Trois mois de sourires.

Trois mois où l'on vit pleinement.

…Mais allait-ce durer encore longtemps ?...

Fin

Gojô, donc.

Hakkai, donc. (Je le rappelle juste au cas où !)

J'ai vérifié ! le maréchal est le plus haut gradé dans l'armée ! D'où l'expression « c'est son bâton de maréchal » (Ha ha, j'étale ma science !)

On dirait un lycéen qui parle…

J'ignore totalement si les généraux ont des papiers à classer…

Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas qui, c'est bizarre…

Oui car malgré la coloration un peu désastreuse de l'anime (Ils sont rouges, les cheveux de Gojô ! Pas roses !), Kenren est brun. Pas rouge. (Enfin rose dans la mesure de l'anime…)

'Faut pas non plus faire du cas de Tenpô une généralité, général Kenren…C'est plutôt vous qui le mettez dans cet état…

Tenpô porte une sorte de blouse qui me fait horriblement penser à un chimiste. Snif, j'aime pas la physique-chimie…

(10) Moche comme mot…

(11) Si ! Les hommes peuvent le faire face à face ! Il suffit juste que le dominé ait le bassin bien en avant ! Et non, je n'ai pas fait l'expérience…

(12) C'est les experts de Las Vegas qui vont être content…(Vous les regardez, le dimanche soir ? Je suis fan)

(13) Parce qu'il faut bien un peu de tendresse de temps en temps !

(14) Une sorte de connard qui fait des magouilles pas nettes pour accéder au trône en se servant de son fils Nataku. À un moment, il tabasse même Tenpô ! Et d'ailleurs, il lui dit : « Tu as une belle geule (Tous homos, au ciel, ma parole…). Si tu défends autant ce général Kenren, c'est que tu es son amant. » Hu Hu…

(15) Signal Dentifrice !

GYAAAAAH ! C'est quoi toutes ces notes ! En plus, y'a plein de truc inutile /Goutte au-dessus de la tête/

Bon, c'est pas grave. Ah, on finit sur une note sérieuse ! Meuh, vous inquiétez pas, va, ils continueront de s'aimer même réincarner, pas vrai ?

Ah là là, je viens de regarder le 3ème épisode de « Petits meurtres en famille » qui passe en ce moment sur la deux. Et vous savez quoi ? Y'A DU YAOI ! Si, je vous jure, un des domestique (le fils du majordome, plus exactement…) et l'adjoint du commissaire ont couchés ensembles ! Super /Danse partout/

Allez, je compte sur vous pour les reviews !


	3. Dictionnaire

En italique : pensées de Tenpô

Au fil du temps, royaume céleste

Chapitre 3 : Dictionnaire

« Dis, dis, Ten-chan, je le range où, celui-là ? »

Le brun se tourna vers l'enfant qui lui montrait un livre, les yeux grand ouverts de curiosité et un immense sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

_Trop mignon._

« Au « H », Gokû. La dernière rangée derrière la troisième étagère.

-Ok ! » Répondit Gokû en souriant de plus belle et trottinant vers la dudite étagère.

_Vraiment trop mignon_.

Un cri parvint de derrière l'étagère.

« Aaah, Ten-chan, entre « HE » ou « HO » ?

-Qu'il y a-t-il marqué sur la tranche, Gokû ?

-Euuuh… « Hi…Ba…Ri… »

-Donc ?

-Hmmm…À « HI » ?

-Exactement. Bravo. »

_Adorable. Il a une arme secrète ou quelque chose comme ça ?_

Le plus jeune réapparu et avec son plus beau sourire : « Dis, Ten-chan, tu me prêtes un livre ?

-Hein ? Oui, si tu veux. Tu pourras le lire seul ?

-Si je n'y arrive pas, je pourrais demander à Konzen. »

_Ah oui, Konzen._

Tenpô appréciait Konzen. Mais il était un peu…Jaloux de lui.

Il aurait bien aimé être l'objet de l'adoration de Gokû, en fait.

Tenpô vivait en parfaite harmonie avec son amour pour le petit singe arrivé il y a six mois déjà.

Il attendait patiemment son heure, comme un fauve qui guette sa proie.

« Je peux t'emprunter celui-là ? »

_S'il me regarde avec cet air si innocent, il ne va pas le rester très longtemps encore…_

« Bien sûr, c'est lequel ?

-Regarde.

-Gokû, c'est un livre de cuisine…

-Oui ! ça a l'air bon, ce qu'il y a dedans !

-Ah…C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas très drôle à lire. C'est plutôt pour apprendre à cuisiner les gâteaux.

-Ben comme ça je pourrais en faire ! Pour Ken-Niichan (1), Konzen, Nataku et toi, Ten-chan ! »

Il disait cela en comptant sur ses doigts.

_Ah oui, un gâteau cuisiné par Gokû…Je veux en manger un…_

« C'est super, Gokû. Tu vas devenir un as de la cuisine…

-Ouip ! »

Une idée germa dans l'esprit (mal tourné ?) de Tenpô.

« Dis-moi, Gokû, qu'est-ce que tu aimes, dans la vie ?

-Ah ? Mmmh…Bah…Manger…Dormir, ramasser des fleurs, jouer…Cueillir des fruits…Et plein d'autres choses…Et puis, bien sûr, Konzen, Kenren Ni-chan, Nataku et toi !

-Mh. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire, « Aimer » ?

-C'est quand on aime bien faire quelque chose ?

-Ha ha ha, oui, mais ça, ce n'est pas vraiment une définition, Gokû.

-Ah bon ?

-Aimer a deux sens : « Avoir un penchant, du goût, de l'intérêt pour quelque chose » et « éprouver pour quelqu'un une inclination très vive fondée sur la tendresse et l'attirance physique. » (2)

-Attirance physique ? »

_Tu vas bien vite comprendre…_

« Oui, c'est quand on trouve une personne très belle.

-Ah, alors j'aime Konzen ! »

_Diantre. Encore lui._

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…En fait, on peut trouver une personne belle de deux manières.

-Éh ? Comment ?

-Premièrement, on peut la trouver belle, juste comme ça, sans rien de plus, ou bien on peut la trouver belle et que cela nous donne envie d'elle. » (3)

Gokû le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Hein ?

-Ha ha…Je vais essayer de t'expliquer. »

Tenpô tira la chaise de son bureau et s'y assit, tandis que Gokû grimpait sur le bureau et posait ses fesses dessus, après avoir poussé quelques livres.

« Quand on a envie d'une personne, Gokû, c'est quand…On a envie de faire certaines 'choses' avec elle.

-Quoi comme choses ?

-Hm…Et bien, pas n'importe lesquelles. Ce sont des actions réservées à un certain cas de figure, disons.(4) Elles servent à exprimer des sentiments, des émotions.

-Ha ? Ten-chan, je comprends rien…Explique plus clairement… » Bougonna le singe en croisant les bras, lèvre inférieure en avant.

_Dis comme ça…_

« Soit, je vais essayer »

Et ni une, ni deux, le maréchal se pencha en avant et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles du garçon.

Gokû resta immobile, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Il ne broncha pas lorsque le brun se sépara de lui avec un sourire.

« Tu comprends mieux ?

-Hmmmm… Pas vraiment. Tu exprimes des sentiments, là ?

-Oui.

-Ah bon ? Lesquels ?

-Réfléchis.

-…Mmmh…Euuuuh…Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Ah ! » Gokû eut un grand sourire. « C'est gentil ! Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ten-chan.

-Je doute que tu m'aimes que la même manière que je t'aime, Gokû… » Soupira tristement le brun.

« Ah bon ? Dis, dis, y'a d'autres choses du même genre ? C'était amusant. (5)»

_Amusant ? Ha ha ha, très drôle. _

« Oui, il y en a. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne te plairont pas, Gokû.

-Bah, essaye, je verrais. »

_Y'en a beaucoup, des innocents comme ça ?_

« Gokû, je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris.

-Ah ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit sur l'amour ?

-Qu'il y avait deux manière d'aimer ?

-Exact. D'après toi, je t'aime comment ? En te trouvant très beau ou en ayant envie de toi ?

-… » Gokû ne répondit pas. Le jour se faisait petit à petite dans son esprit.

« Gokû, tu sais comment on fait les enfants ?

-Ah ! Oui, Konzen m'a expliqué…Une fois…(6) »

Une lumière venait de percer dans le cerveau du singe.

« AAAH, MAIS TEN-CHAN, JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ! (7) »

Le maréchal éclata de rire. « Oui, Gokû, je sais.

-Mais…On ne peut pas faire d'enfants si y'a pas une fille et un garçons, Konzen me l'a dit !

-Oui, mais Konzen semble avoir oublié d'avoir précisé quelque chose…

-Quoi ?

-Deux hommes, ou deux femmes peuvent aussi coucher ensemble. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle l'action de faire des enfants.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour le plaisir.

-Plaisir ?

-Oui.

-…C'est quoi ?

-Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça. C'est indescriptible, je ne peux pas t'expliquer avec des mots.

-Ha. »

Il y eut un léger silence.

« Alors, comment tu peux me l'expliquer ? »

Tenpô se leva et fit le tour du bureau et s'assit à demi dessus, d'une cuisse. Il retira ses lunettes et les glissèrent dans sa poche de poitrine.

Il se pencha vers le garçon, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

« Tu est sûr que tu veux savoir ?

-Voui ! Ça m'intéresse !

-Ah bon. » Répondit le maréchal avec un sourire de renard. Et sans autre préambule, il embrassa un peu plus profondément le cadet.

Celui-ci voulut rétorquer, que ça, il lui avait déjà fait, mais il se ravisa en sentant la langue de son aîné se glisser dans sa bouche.

Il poussa un léger gémissement, inquiet. Mais il ne tenta pas de le repousser.

Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Plutôt plaisant, même.

Encore plus quand il sentit les mains de l'homme glisser sur sa poitrine, caresser son cou, s'infiltrer sous son tee-shirt.

« Mmh, Ten… » Tenta-t-il d'articuler, sa voix étouffée par la bouche du brun.

Le maréchal se décolla de lui et lui demanda : « Quelque chose te gêne, Gokû ?

-Non, mais…C'est bizarre…

-De quoi ? » Tout en demandant cela, Tenpô attira à lui le petit singe, le fit asseoir sur ses genoux, à califourchon sur son bassin. Il alla glissa sa langue dans le cou de l'enfant, lui tirant un gémissement.

« Je sais pas bien…Quelque chose…

-Quelque chose par là ? » Demanda le brun en abaissant sa main jusqu'au pubis du garçon qui frissonna.

« Oui, c'est chaud… » (8) Tenpô glissa sa main droite dans la chevelure chocolat de Gokû et de sa main gauche, commençait à déboucler sa ceinture. « On appelle ça le désir, Gokû. Ça précède le plaisir.

-Ahhn…D'accords… » Soupira le cadet en se cambrant légèrement.

_Mmh…Il a la peau douce…_

Gokû poussa un autre soupir, passa ses bras autour du cou du brun, dans un geste de pur réflexe. Il glissa le bout de son nez dans le cou du maréchal, gémissant de plus en plus fort tandis que Tenpô lui dézippait sa braguette.

Il poussa même un cri lorsque les doigts habiles du militaire se refermèrent autour de lui, commençant un lent va et vient.

« Ten…Chan…C'est… »

Gokû serra les paupières jusqu'à en avoir mal.

La main libre de Tenpô se glissa dans son dos et suivit de l'index la colonne vertébrale du petit brun, lui chuchotant : « Ca remonte le long de ta colonne vertébrale, ça te brûle les reins, ça te prend à la gorge…Tu sens ?

-Nnh… »

Gokû poussa un autre cri, se cambra de plus en plus, ses mains s'agrippant à la nuque de l'aîné.

Il se libéra avec un long gémissement.

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa Tenpô sortir sa main de son pantalon pour porter ses doigts à sa bouche.

« Berk, Ten-chan…C'est dégoût- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, capturée par les lèvres du brun. Il poussa de nouveau un gémissement, tandis que le maréchal le débarrassait de son pantalon.

Ce dernier s'installa plus confortablement sur son bureau, assis Gokû sur son bassin de façon plus propice à l'amour.

Le singe tremblait un peu. Tenpô l'embrassa et lui murmura : « Attention, Gokû…Ça risque de faire un peu mal… »

Et tout doucement, il le pénétra.

Gokû se rejeta en arrière en poussant un cri de douleur. Tenpô cessa automatiquement tout mouvement, et embrassa amoureusement les joues et le cou de l'enfant.

Celui-ci comprima ses poings serrés contre la poitrine de son vis-à-vis, serrant encore une fois de toutes ses forces les paupières.

« Détends-toi, Gokû…Respire. » Le singe obéit et pris de courtes et profondes inspirations.

Tenpô le sentit de décontracter autour de lui, et put enfin se permettre de bouger un peu. Gokû poussa un cri, ses doigts se comprimant convulsivement sur ses épaules.

Puis, petit à petit…La chaleur revint dans son dos, ses reins…

Une vague de douceur le pris à la gorge, lui serrant les corde vocal.

Ses jambes tremblaient, ses bras aussi.

« Tu sens Gokû ?...C'est ça…Le plaisir…

-Nh…Nnnh ! Ah…Ten-chan…C'est bon…(9)

-C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle le plaisir, Gokû… »

Tenpô sourit dans le cou de son tout jeune amant (10) et accéléra légèrement (11).

Gokû se mordit la lèvre, étouffant comme il pouvait ses gémissements et ses cris. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou du maréchal et le serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage brûlant dans sa nuque.

Le grand brun eut un sourire, ses mains caressantes glissant sur les reins du plus jeune qui se cambra un peu plus.

Soudain, il se libéra en un cri brusque contre le ventre du militaire.

Epuisé, Gokû s'effondra contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Tenpô eut de nouveau un sourire.

« Tout va bien, Gokû ?

-Nnh-oui…C'était… »

Tenpô scella les lèvre du brun avec les siennes.

« Pas la peine d'en dire plus » Lui murmura-t-il en dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches.

Gokû poussa un soupir d'aise puis un gémissement lorsque Tenpô le souleva pour sortir de lui.

Le militaire alla allonger son cadet sur un canapé, l'embrasant sur le front et le rhabillant.

_J'aurais bien aimé le laisser nu un peu plus longtemps, mais si jamais quelqu'un entre…_(12)

Effectivement, à peine avait-il eut le temps de fermer le pantalon du gamin et le sien, Konzen entrait dans son bureau.

« Hey, Gokû était avec toi ?

-Oui, il est là. Il dort.

-Ah… »

Konzen tourna les yeux vers son protégé puis les tournèrent vers son ami.

« Oui ?

-…Non, rien. »

Le blond attrapa le petit singe dans les bras et le souleva.

« Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il ne t'embêtera pas plus longtemps.

-Oh, mais ça ne m'embête pas… »

_Loin de là…_(13)

Le neveu de la Bottatsu le fixa un temps, presque suspicieux puis emmena le petit brun.

Celui-ci, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son maître, ouvrit les yeux et juste avant qu'ils sortent, il demanda : « Ten-chan, tu me lira encore le dictionnaire ? »

Le maréchal écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire malgré lui.

« Bien sûr, Gokû. Autant de fois que tu voudras ! »

Pauvre Konzen qui ne voyait pas le regard qu'échangeait ces deux-là…

_Je l'aime. Trop mignon. Et déjà doué en langage codé en plus…_

Fin

(1)Gokû à tendance à appeler Kenren « frangin »…

(2) En fait y'a un peu plus de définitions dans le dico Larousse (et oui, j'ai regardé) mais elles étaient inutiles…

(3) Il y va franco, le maréchal !

(4) C'est ça, disons. Vieux pervers, va…

(5) Comment creuser sa propre tombe par Son Gokû !

(6) Mouarf, ça devait être comique !

(7) Wahou, il a compris super vite ! (Non en fait j'ai la flemme de développer…)

(8) Vive l'innocence et l'idiotie…

(9) Si jeune et il manifeste déjà son plaisir à vois haute…Je suis la pire des pires…

(10) …Pédophile…Shotacon…Tenpô…Pervers…

(11) Arrête, tu vas le traumatiser !

(12) Immonde…Pervers…(Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime !)

(13) Tu parles…

Rhaaaaa ! Vous savez combien de temps j'ai mis à l'écrire ? TROIS MOIS ! (Comme dans « Mission Cléopâtre » !)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je bloquais…

En comme récemment j'ai eu un coup d'inspi, je suis en train de finir ou continuer toutes les anciennes fics !

Et encore une fois, y'a des tonnes de note inutiles…C'est ma fic à notes.

Allez, Bloody, courage, plus que trois chapitre !

Sinon, je vous invite à aller dans la section « Misc » de ce site, puis d'aller voir dans « Anime cross-over » si vous n'y êtes jamais allé, il faut bien une première fois à tout et sinon, je publie une fic que je ne pouvais réellement pas caser dans une section d'un seul manga…

Quand à l'histoire…Surprise !


	4. Bureau

Au fil du temps, Royaume céleste

Chapitre 4 : Bureau

Faire l'amour sur le bureau.

Ouais.

Ça c'était cool.

Telle était la pensée profonde et psychologique du général Kenren.

Quel homme, vraiment…

Mais pour faire l'amour avec quelqu'un sur un bureau, il fallait commencer a avoir ce quelqu'un.

Or, le général Kenren n'avait pas de quelqu'un. Ou plutôt, il voulait un quelqu'un, en doutant que ce quelqu'un l'accepte en lui.

Quel dommage.

Le général Kenren n'avait plus qu'à y rêver…

Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Le général Kenren n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber.

Alors, il décida de se renseigner sur ce quelqu'un.

« Il est comment, ce Konzen ? »

Le maréchal Tenpo leva les yeux de ses papiers, un sourcil haussé par-dessus ses bésicles.

« Il t'intéresse, Kenren ?

-Er…Plus ou moins… »

Tenpo rebaissa les yeux avec un sourire presque moqueur.

« Je pensais que tu étais un homme à femme, Kenren.

-Ah…Qui te dit que… »

Kenren n'acheva pas sa phrase. Le maréchal Tenpo voyait toujours juste. Il se contenta de caresser du bout des doigts la tête du cendrier grenouille, qui ne broncha pas.

« Et bien, si je devais décrire Konzen en un mot, c'est « Laisse-tomber-tu-n'as-aucune-chance

-Ça fait plus d'un mot, ça.

-J'ai mis des petits tirets. (1) »

Le général Kenren soupira. Il haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour, lorsque la voix du maréchal Tenpo l'arrêta : « Mais Konzen peut, peut-être, se cacher derrière une façade. »

Kenren regarda longuement son supérieur, qui souriait. Pas besoin de le dire, il le savait, le général Kenren n'était pas un idiot. Alors justement. Si le maréchal Tenpo prenait la peine de le préciser, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que son général le savait, c'est que…

Le général Kenren sourit aussi et sortit de la pièce.

Le général Kenren se dirigea de son pas un peu lourd vers le bureau à plusieurs mètres de là.

Le général Kenren ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

« Hey, le singe. Va jouer dehors, tu veux ? »

Gokû leva de grands yeux innocents sur lui.

« Pourquoi faire ?

-Ts. T'as rien à faire dehors ? Genre allez voir ton ami, là, Nataku ? »

Gokû était dehors à peine la phrase terminée. Le général Kenren leva les yeux vers le bureau, au fond de la pièce.

Konzen y étais assis, plongé dans un sommeil profond.

Allons bon, pensa le général Kenren, c'est comme ça qu'il règle sa paperasse ?

Il s'approcha en silence et se posta droit comme un piquet devant le blond. Il se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur le plan de travail en bois afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Son souffle alla mourir sur les lèvres de Konzen.

Celui-ci cilla dans son sommeil et poussa un grognement. Kenren ne se redressa même pas lorsque les deux yeux améthyste s'ouvrirent…

…Pour faire face à deux morceau de charbon.

Il fit un bond en arrière comme il put et se cogna la tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Il se leva d'un bond, furieux, Kenren toujours dans ma même position.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Persifla-t-il, ses yeux parcourant la pièce. « Si tu cherches le gosse, il n'est pas là. » Répondit avec un sourire moqueur le général Kenren. Les yeux du Dôji tombèrent sur lui.

Il se rassit lentement et le fixa, une colère noire grondante dans le violet de ses yeux. le sourire du général Kenren s'élargit et il se redressa.

« Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de coucher avec quelqu'un sur un bureau (2) » Fit simplement le général Kenren comme s'il venait de lui demander si ça allait.

Cette fois, la colère fit place à la grande stupeur stupéfiée.

Juste avant de revenir à la fureur furieuse.

« Et tu me demandes ça à moi ? Va jouer ailleurs, j'ai des choses à faire !

-Comme dormir ?

-Kh… » Grommela Konzen dans sa barbe inexistante.

Le général Kenren, nous l'avons déjà dit, n'était pas une personne qui abandonnait facilement. Il ajouta : « Mais c'est avec toi, ô grand râleur du Tenkai, que je voulais essayer…(3) »

Konzen s'étrangla avec de l'air.

« QUOI ? » Explosa-t-il. Il allait développer ses arguments lorsque le brun lui mit un doigt devant la bouche : « Allons, allons, ne soit pas en colère comme ça. Ça ne tente pas, de goûter au fruit du péché ? » Konzen chassa son doigt comme on chasse une mouche.

« Non. » Répondit-il catégoriquement.

Le général Kenren fit une moue dépitée.

Avant de saisir brusquement le menton du blond et de coller sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le Dôji écarquilla les yeux et tenta de repousser son « agresseur » qui le prit fermement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Konzen émis une sorte de grognement et se débattit plus fort, mais peine perdue.

Allez battre un des meilleur général de l'armée de l'ouest quand vous n'êtes qu'un bureaucrate.

Le général Kenren riait intérieurement.

Il saisit plus fermement sa proie et l'allongea d'un geste brusque sur le bureau, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond, lâchant ainsi ses lèvres.

Konzen aurait pu crier, aurait pu appeler au secours.

Mais il ne fit….Rien.

Il poussa simplement un gémissement.

Le général Kenren eut un sourire contre la peau blanche et continua de frayer son chemin de baisers et de coups de langue. Il glissa ses mains sous la tunique violette (4) et caressa doucement la poitrine de son pas-encore-amant-mais-ça-ne-saurait-tarder, lui riant un autre gémissement.

« Alors, Konzen Dôji ? On se laisse aller ?

-Ferme-la… » Grogna Konzen en attirant le visage du général contre le sien.

Le général Kenren fut tout de même légèrement surpris du fougueux baiser qui lui offrit le blond. Mais reprenant vite ses esprits, le général Kenren y participa activement.

Il l'allongea complètement sur le bois clair du bureau et retira entièrement la tunique d'un geste ample. Konzen le regarda par en-dessous embrasser sa poitrine pâle, sucer un téton, le faisant ainsi gémir.

Le général eut un ricanement et déboucla son propre pantalon, avant d'appuyer de façon insistante son érection contre celle toute fraîche du blond. Ils grognèrent de concert et Konzen enfouit son visage dans le cou du militaire, passant ses bras autour du cou du brun.

Kenren gémit entre ses dents serrées, puis porta sa main jusqu'à la bouche du neveu de Kanzeon.

Celui-ci fronça d'abords les sourcils et le général fit la moue.

Il força l'entré du blond avec sa bouche, dévorant la sienne en un baiser furieux, et en profitant pour y glisser ses doigts.

Konzen grogna puis se plia à la volonté du général, humidifiant ses doigts avec une voracité presque colérique.

« Bon garçon » Se moqua Kenren. Le dôji lui mordit les doigts en réponse, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Il retira brusquement sa main et secoua la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le blond le toisa de ses yeux violets avec une lueur au fond de ses iris.

Kenren baissa le pantalon de Konzen jusqu'à le faire tomber à terre et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses. Le blond poussa une sorte de sifflement lorsqu'il sentit le premier doigt du général s'enfoncer en lui.

Le brun leva les yeux et laissa le temps au blond de s'ajuster, puis bougea. Lentement d'abords. Jusqu'à ce que Konzen grogne et tende le bassin. Kenren retira alors sa main, faisant gémir de dépit son partenaire et se positionna entre ses cuisses.

Posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du blond, il le pénétra doucement, laissant échapper un râle par cette action.

Le blond se tendit avant de se relâcher brusquement et de s'allonger en arrière sur le bureau, encerclant de ses doigts fins les poignets du général.

Ce dernier baissa le regard vers le bureaucrate et un sourire recourba ses lèvres, le faisant ressembler à une hyène face à son déjeuner.

Il bougea le bassin, arrachant un gémissement au blond, puis commença de long et profond va et vient, des gémissements rauques s'échappant de sa propre gorge, alors que le blond criait de plus en plus fort.

Kenren redressa d'une main puissante le dos de son amant, le collant à lui et le serrant dans ses bras, ses mains lui tenant le creux du genou pour le garder accessible.

Konzen gémit et entoura de ses bras le cou du général, attirant son visage dans un baiser passionné, mêlant langue et salive avec fougue.

Konzen se cambra subtilement et ses ongles se plantèrent dans les épaules du brun. Celui-ci décolla sa bouche de celle du Dôji et murmura : « Tu y est presque, on dirait… » Ricana-t-il, avant de se prendre un regard noir. Il sourit et donna un coup de bassin plus brusque.

Konzen laissa échapper un cri étranglé et se cambra franchement, cette fois, offrant son coup aux baisers mordants de son homologue.

Le blond se mordit les lèvres et étouffa sa jouissance. Kenren vint quelques secondes plus tard, en un râle rauque.

Ils restèrent immobiles, reprenant leurs souffles, allongés et enchevêtré sur le bureau.

Finalement, le général eut un sourire idiot : « C'était vraiment cool…Sur le bureau…Et avec toi. » Konzen lui jeta un regard moqueur puis posa sa tête contre un livre pour lui servir d'oreiller.

Un temps.

Kenren allait bouger lorsque…La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas.

« Nataku n'était pas là ! Comme toujours…Pourquoi je ne peux jamais le vo… »

Gokû stoppa en pleine progression, ses yeux dorés si largement écarquillés qu'ils rivalisaient avec des soucoupes.

Kenren et Konzen restèrent immobiles, comme foudroyés, leurs joues essayant de ressembler aux pivoines du jardin de Kanzeon.

Gokû prit le parti d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer avant de repartir par la porte restée ouverte.

« Quoi ? » Disait Tenpo quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux aussi larges que ceux de Gokû peu avant, « Kenren et Konzen…Tu es _sûr_ de ce que tu as vu, Gokû ? »

Et intérieurement, Tenpo ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et de penser que décidément, le général Kenren obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Fin

(1) Tenpo connaît sa langue…

(2) Les pieds dans le plat ! Oups…La sauce tomate sur la nappe…

(3) Ah, cette fois, c'est même les spaghettis qui ont giclés…

(4) Parce que « mauve », ça fait tapette. (Même que normalement, elle est blanche, cette tunique.)

Nnnh, ça y est, le pire est passé ! 


	5. Fantasme

Au fil du temps, Royaume céleste

Chapitre 5 : Fantasme

Une peau jeune, fraîche, pleine et offerte. Un corps mince, des traits fins, une bouche appétissante et des yeux empreints de candeur.

Kenren se pencha sur le corps allongé de Gokû et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cou. Le plus jeune soupirait, fixant le plafond, ses yeux dorés quelque peu flous.

Le général souleva la silhouette qui lui était offerte et la serra dans ses bras gentiment, pour la rassurer de ce qui allait arriver. Gokû leva la main et la posa sur la joue tannée du militaire : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Ken-niichan. Je sais que tu vas pas me faire de mal… » Chuchota-t-il. « Bien sûr que je ne vais pas te faire mal. » Répondit Kenren avec un demi-sourire.

Il prit le menton du singe dans sa main et le guida jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent tout doucement, comme deux enfants qui viennent de découvrir les sentiments (1)

Puis Kenren rallongea le brun et se pencha en avant, recouvrant le torse fragile de baisers.

Puis la chaleur monta.

Les baisers se transformèrent en coup de langues, faisant gémir le plus jeune, qui s'était mis à trembler. Les mains de Kenren glissèrent jusqu'à la taille de Gokû et l'emprisonna fermement, le serrant contre lui. Gokû passa ses bras autour du cou du général et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Kenren frissonna à ce contact et embrassa plus fortement le cadet.

Finalement il se redressa et retira sa veste d'uniforme, ne gardant que son pantalon. Gokû le regardait par en-dessous, rougissant comme une jeune mariée.

Kenren eut un sourire à cette vision. « Ben quoi, on n'est plus aussi entreprenant ? » Se moqua-t-il. Gokû secoua énergiquement la tête sans répondre. Puis il se redressa sur les coudes et regarda Kenren baisser les mains vers son pantalon.

Au dernier moment, le petit brun étendit les bras et intercepta les poignets du général. Il leva ses yeux dorés vers son aîné et dit : « Je veux le faire » avec le ton d'un enfant qui veut une glace. Le brun se mit à rire et croisa les bras dans son dos.

« À ta guise, singe. » Gokû fronça les sourcils puis se pencha en avant. Il déboucla la ceinture, sortit la langue de cuir du passant et tira. Il posa l'objet sur le côté du lit et attrapa le bord du pantalon d'uniforme en cuir noir.

Kenren soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière. Gokû défit le premier bouton, puis le deuxième (2) avant de descendre la braguette avec des gestes lents et précautionneux. Le brun sourit et caressa la tête de son cadet avant de le propulser sur le matelas, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres.

« Je te préviens, tu vas passer à la casserole, maintenant… »

Gokû frissonna et écarta doucement les jambes sous le regard brûlant du général. Il se pencha et embrassa langoureusement le plus jeune, le débarrassant de son pantalon avec des gestes précis et vifs. Gokû ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler. Kenren lui retira sa tunique puis descendit du lit afin d'enlever son pantalon lui-même.

Gokû le regarda entre ses paupières mi-closes revenir au-dessus de lui et l'embrasser dans le cou. Il prit le bassin du cadet entre ses deux mains puissantes et le souleva pour l'amener à son niveau. Gokû ouvrit la bouche mais sa voix fut coincée dans sa gorge au moment où Kenren le pénétrait.

Le petit brun ouvrit plus grand la bouche, dans un cri de douleur muet, les yeux écarquillés et emplis de larmes. Kenren se pencha en avant et le calma avec de doux baisers amoureux.

La respiration du plus jeune ralentit et il referma les yeux.

« Ken…Ken…

-C'est bon, gamin. Je vais pas te faire mal. » Murmura-t-il en donnant un léger coup de bassin. Gokû se cambra avec un « Ah ! » sonore et serra les paupières. Kenren l'embrassa de nouveau, quoique le baiser était un peu plus passionné cette fois. Gokû y répondit fougueusement, avec force de gémissements et de cris étouffés.

En se redressant le militaire eut un sourire et commença à bouger, doucement, lentement, sans forcer le mouvement. Gokû agrippait le drap entre ses doigts et tourna la tête sur le côté, la respiration haletante.

Le général se cambre subtilement, faisant crier de nouveau le plus jeune et, certains qu'il était complètement détendu, commença à bouger plus franchement.

Le gamin gémit et se tendit, en murmurant le prénom de son grand amant.

« Oh…Kenren… » Pour ce dernier, Gokû avait presque l'air adulte, à ce moment. Il sourit en se renversa sur le côté, éperonnant le plus jeune sur le flanc.

Gokû cria de nouveau et se libéra.

« Trop rapide » Pensa Kenren en fermant les yeux. Il caressa l'intimité du garçon et bientôt celui-ci était de nouveau en érection, haletant de plus belle.

Le brun eut un sourire et bougea de nouveau, un peu plus vite cette fois encore. Gokû se cambra et enfonça ses doigts minces dans la chevelure d'ébène de son partenaire.

« Gokû… » Grinça Kenren en sentant la jouissance remonter insidieusement le long de ses reins, après quelques minutes de cet échange intensif.

L'enfant se tendit en criant se libérant une deuxième fois. Kenren sentit son cadet se contracter autour de lui et se libéra à son tour, les yeux fermés. Gokû gémit en sentant la semence du brun se répandre en lui.

« Oh Kenren… » Murmura-t-il en soupirant.

Le militaire allait pour se pencher afin de recommencer…

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout en sueur et entortillé dans les draps de son lit.

Il se redressa brusquement, la respiration sifflante et écarta d'un geste vif sa couverture. Il fit la grimace en se rendant compte que son lit portait une marque assez vivace de son rêve.

Il le leva en soupirant et jeta le tissu dans un coin de la pièce.

Assis sur son lit, il s'alluma une cigarette et marmonna : « Encore et toujours des fantasmes… »

Fin

(1) : Mais Kenren est un grand enfant, non ?

(2) : Comment je sais qu'il y a deux bouton sur le pantalon d'uniforme de l'armée ? Euh…(J'ai le vague souvenir que Tenpo en a un aussi, non ?... /S'en va en gambadant/)

C'est quoi ce chapitre minable /Goutte/

Désolée au fan du genre. Vraiment, je n'étais pas inspirée et ce truc traînait dans mes dossiers depuis un petit bout de temps. (Agaçant.)

Enfin bref, plus qu'un seule chapitre et cette fic sera finie ! Humpf, j'aurais dû finir par le meilleur. Là, je finis par le pire…/Autant elle déteste le Gojyo/Sanzo, autant elle déteste le Tenpo/Konzen…/

Review quand même ?


	6. Alcool

Au fil du temps, Royaume céleste

Chapitre 6 : Alcool

Tenpô n'avait jamais grand-chose à faire. Ou plutôt, les choses qu'il avait à faire ne l'intéressaient jamais vraiment. Apprendre des choses à Gokû, fumer et boire avec Kenren, ça c'était intéressant.

Mais ce jour-là, Gokû jouait Dieu sait où dans le palais et Kenren avait été envoyé par Goujun (1) en mission.

En Tenpô s'ennuyait.

Il y avait bien ce tas de papiers à classer, cette centaine de livre à ranger et touts ces objets en provenances de la Terre à trier, mais sans sa femme de ménage attitrée ( à savoir Kenren (2)), c'était laborieux et… Inintéressant.

Tenpô n'avait plus qu'à se reporter sur son ami Konzen pour passer le temps. Certes, il appréciait Konzen (peut-être même plus…) mais ce n'était pas le genre de personne très rigolote avec qui passer le temps, entendons-nous sur ce sujet.

Mais après tout.

C'est ainsi que le maréchal se présentait à la porte du bureaucrate, une bouteille de saké et deux coupes à la main.

« Konzen ? Tu es là ?

-Oui. »

Le blond leva les yeux et les plissa légèrement en voyant l'alcool qu'avait ramené le brun.

« Je voulais te proposer de te détendre un peu. » Sourit le militaire en penchant la tête sur le côté. Konzen émit un « Humpf » désapprobateur et retourna à ses papiers…

… Sans pouvoir ignorer que son ami posait son attirail sur le bureau et ses fesses sur une chaise juste à côté.

« J'ai du travail. » Grogna-t-il. Tenpô sentit son sourire s'élargir et il observa : « Un peu de détente ne te ferait vraiment pas de mal. Surtout avec le travail supplémentaire que te donne Gokû. »

Touché.

Konzen releva lentement la tête en s'appuya en arrière dans son dossier. Il soupira et poussa ses liasses de papiers sur le côté. Tenpô lui tendit une coupe avec un immense sourire et la remplit de saké. Puis il s'en versa pour lui et reposa la bouteille.

« Alors… À quoi devons-nous trinquer ? Demanda le brun en levant sa coupe. Konzen la leva brièvement à son tour et grommela :

-À nous-même.

-Très bon choix » Ria le maréchal en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres. Ils burent en silence.

Puis le temps passa, minutes coulantes dans l'air chaud de cette après-midi d'été. Minutes coulantes dans les coupes pour se vider dans leurs estomacs avant de se remplir de nouveau.

Une heure, une bouteille passèrent…

Deux heures, deux bouteilles…

Trois heures, deux bouteilles et demie…

Tenpô savait qu'il avait une bonne endurance à l'alcool, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'à cet instant, il était saoul. (3) Et Konzen n'était pas dans un meilleur état, voire pire, peu habitué au liquide de feu.

Il oscillait sur son fauteuil d'avant en arrière, la tête dodelinant sur ses épaules, ses cheveux dorés en pagaille. Tenpô sourit à la vue.

Il se pencha en avant, coudes appuyés sur le bois du bureau et dit : « Tu n'es plus très frais, Konzen.

-La ferma. C'est ta faute.

Tenpô eut un petit rire.

-Effectivement. »

Konzen roula des yeux et se mit dans la même position que son ami, penché en avant et perché en équilibre précaire (vu son état) sur ses coudes. (4)

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et fixa d'un air brumeux le militaire. Celui-ci hocha la tête, comme s'il avait parfaitement bien compris ce que venais de marmotter le bureaucrate. (5)

Soudain, les coudes du blond lâchèrent, et il s'écroula sur sa table (6), sous le rire cristallin du brun. Celui-ci tapota la tête ébouriffée de son ami et dit : « Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'allonger, Konzen, sinon tu vas t'endormir sur ton bureau et Gokû te dessinera sur le visage, comme avec Kenren il y a deux semaines. »

L'idée de se retrouver avec des moustaches de barons à la manière du général déplut apparemment à Konzen qui releva avec difficulté la tête.

Il se leva en titubant, et Tenpô l'aida à aller s'écrouler sur le sofa du bureau. Konzen posa en soupira une main sur son front et ferma les yeux. Tenpô, assis à côté de lui, regardait distraitement les rayonnages de la petite bibliothèque en face.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude se glisser le long de sa cuisse. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Konzen lui sourire, ce qui n'était absolument pas Konzenien.

Le maréchal le regarda un moment avec de grands yeux, ce qui laissa le temps au blond se faire remonter sa main vers le nord. Tenpô eut juste le temps de réagir avant que le pôle nord soit atteint. Il bondit du canapé en criant le nom de son ami. Celui-ci le regarda avec une lueur à la fois étonnée et joueuse dans ses iris violets. Tenpô resta là, les bras ballants, à fixer le bureaucrate. Finalement sa gorge fut en état de marche et il bafouilla : « Ce… C'é… C'était quoi, ça ? » (7)

Konzen haussa les épaules et se redressa en position assisse sur les coussins. Il saisit la taille du militaire pour l'empêcher de battre en retraite et un demi-sourire ourla ses lèvres minces. Tenpô tenta de se dégager mais peine perdue. Konzen débouclait déjà sa ceinture.

« Ko-ko-ko… (Profonde respiration) Konzen ! Tu es saoul, tu vas regretter demain ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ne tente pas…Oh mon Dieu. » Haleta-t-il au moment même où le blond avait sorti sa virilité à moitié en érection pour la prendre dans sa bouche.

Tenpô du faire un immense effort pour ne pas tomber à genoux et il gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière, les sensations sexuelles et l'alcool lui faisant tourner la tête.

Konzen plissa les paupières en levant et yeux et le coin de ses lèvres occupées se souleva en un ricanement de triomphe : Tenpô était complètement en érection dans sa bouche. Il lâcha la virilité et se pencha en arrière, attirant le brun avec lui, jusqu'à ce que son bassin s'appuie contre sa joue droite.

Là, il leva le bras et fit glisser sa main entre les fesses du militaire, le faisant bondir en arrière.

« Konzen ! Je crois, je crois vraiment qu'il faudrait s'arrêter là. » S'exclama-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son ami. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air calme, pas du tout désorienté par le saké. Tenpo grimaça et voulut reculer d'un pas mais Konzen le retint par la blouse (8)

Le blond sourit et leva la tête, ses cheveux dorés coulants le long de ses épaules. Il les avait détachés pendant leur buverie et ils se parsemaient sauvagement autour de sa tête et sur le sofa derrière. Cela le rendait plus jeune, plus joyeux. Tenpo déglutit.

Le bureaucrate tira son ami jusqu'à lui et ses longs doigts blancs se refermèrent autour du sexe toujours tendu du maréchal. Ce dernier gémit de nouveau, fermant les yeux.

« Konzen… »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, il se contenta de donner quelques mouvements du poignet au brun, lui tirant ainsi de nouvelles exclamations de plaisir.

Soudain, Tenpo se sentit tiré allongé sur le canapé, dominé par la masse du blond qui le fixait. Le brun le fixa en retour et vit le flou qui flottait dans le regard améthyste de son vis-à-vis.

« Konzen, tu es saoul, tu devrais…

-Tenpo, Coupa le blond, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis qu'il avait commencé ses avances au brun. Ce dernier se tut et regarda longuement son ami. Celui-ci avait certes le regard flou, mais si vrai, si sincère.

Il ferma les yeux.

Konzen se pencha et mordilla le lobe de son oreille, tout en le caressant avec empressement. Tenpo se cambra et poussa un léger cri lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du blond masser son entrée. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami-presque-amant-et-peut-être-amoureux-qui-sait-?.

Konzen lui renvoya langoureusement son regard et avec un sourire, poussa son index en Tenpo. Le brun poussa un cri, plus fort que le précédent et se mordit le poing. Konzen sourit et se pencha pour lécher avidement le cou du maréchal qui referma les yeux. Après tout, si Konzen voulait prendre le volant, pourquoi pas ?

« Konzen… » Grinça-t-il. Respiration. Respiration. « Konzen, prend de quoi -Ah !- faciliter la pénétration… Oh ! »

Les deux améthystes se levèrent vers lui, lui faisant comprendre que ça l'ennuyait de se décoller de sa si intéressante activité. Tenpo secoua la tête : « Ca ne me gêne absolument pas que tu sois au-dessus, mais je ne tiens pas à souffrir des reins tout le lendemain. S'il te plait. »

Konzen fronça les sourcils et grogna, se levant du sofa. Il traversa la pièce et prit la bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide qui traînait sur le bureau et revint vers le militaire qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds (9)

« Konzen…Tu n'es pas sérieux, enfin… » Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre ses protestations, il se retrouvait de nouveau sous le poids du blond, jambes écartées et dénudées de son pantalon. Le militaire, redressé sur ses coudes, regardait le bureaucrate verser une abondante quantité de liquide translucide dans sa main.

Puis il suivit du regard cette main qui s'abaissa entre ses cuisses, effleura son érection (qui réagit favorablement à ce faible contact) et ses doigts trempés caressa de nouveau l'entrée du brun. Celui-ci grinça des dents et ferma fort les paupières en sentant le premier doigt s'infiltrer en lui.

Il s'allongea en arrière, haletant, agrippant le coussin le plus proche pour le positionner derrière sa tête. « Nom de Dieu » Jura-t-il lorsque le second doigt le pénétra.

Konzen leva les yeux vers lui et un nouveau sourire moqueur recourba ses lèvres. Il enfonça un peu plus ses doigts et Tenpo se cambra avec un « Ngh ! » sonore.

Finalement, il commença à bouger lentement des doigts, commençant de long va et viens profond, et au moment où Tenpo cria de nouveau quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un juron, le blond su qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Il s'amusa à le torturer, caressant, appuyant, cajolant ce point, tirant ainsi des exclamations ravies et des grognements sourds à son futur amant (10)

Puis, lassé de ce petit jeu, il retira ses doigts et Tenpo poussa un faible gémissement de protestation.

« Konzen… ! »

Mais le blond l'ignora et ses yeux tombants se levèrent encore une fois sur le militaire, dont les propres yeux marron étaient brouillés de plaisir.

« Tenpo. » Répéta simplement Konzen en se penchant, appuyé sur ses deux mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête du maréchal. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement.

Il sentit les mains rêches de son ami se glisser le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à l'arrière de ses genoux et les poser sur ses épaules, facilitant l'accès et les mouvements (Qu'il n'avait pas du tout désordonnés, comme ils devraient l'être, bourré comme il l'était)

Tenpo ferma les yeux. Ça y était, c'était le point de non-retour. Il leva soudainement les bras et pris la nuque de Konzen entre ses mains, l'attirant front contre front avec lui.

« Konzen. Je te le répète encore une fois… Tu es sûr de…

-Tenpo. Grogna le blond, Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais, et ce que je veux faire. Et tu devrais savoir que je ne fais jamais ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire, quelque soit l'état dans lequel je suis. »

Tenpo écarquilla légèrement les yeux et voulut parler mais la bouche du bureaucrate l'en empêcha. Il l'embrassa sensuellement, profondément, avec la langue et les lèvres. Tenpo soupira dans la bouche de son partenaire et referma les yeux.

Et puis flûte.

Il serra des dents contre la douleur qui le traversa lorsque le blond commença à se glisser en lui. Il se cambra et prit de grandes bouffées d'air afin de rester sur Terre (11)

Et soudain, Konzen était entièrement en lui, bougeant, grognant et soupirant dans son cou. Tenpo se détendit et se mit à exprimer son plaisir à son tour.

La main du bureaucrate se glissa le long du ventre du militaire, remonta sur sa poitrine jusqu'à son cou, défaisant sur son chemin les boutons de sa chemise et sa cravate, exposant le torse musclé à ses baisers et ses morsures.

Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille osseuse de son amant et le pressa d'aller plus loin, ses doigts entortillés dans les fines mèches d'or. Ses propres cheveux bruns se collaient à sa nuque et à son cou en raison de la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau et il se mordait les lèvres si fort que ça laissait des marques sur la chair rosée.

Konzen enfonça à son tour ses mains dans la chevelure chocolat du maréchal et lui embrassa les joues et le front, faisant preuve d'une tendresse inhabituelle chez lui. (12)

Tenpo se sentit fondre contre son ami, amour et murmura : « Konzen…C'est trop… je vais jouir ! »

Et au moment même où il achevait sa phrase, Konzen poussait un long gémissement guttural et se retirait juste avant de venir sur le ventre et les cuisses du brun. Celui-ci se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour empêcher ses cris de sortir en sentant la main de son homologue s'enrouler autour de son sexe et commencer à le caresser vigoureusement.

Il vint quelques secondes plus tard, étouffant un long cri entre ses doigts, dos cambré au maximum.

Il se détendit sur le canapé. Son dos lui faisait mal à cause de la surface peu confortable où ils venaient de s'agiter et ses fesses le tuaient, comme quoi l'alcool comme lubrifiant n'était pas si efficace que ça…(13)

Il se redressa avec un gémissement. Konzen était appuyé en arrière sur l'autre accoudoir, tête renversée et respiration irrégulière. Tenpo se rapprocha et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts brunis de tabac sur la joue pâle.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et le fixa, sa respiration se calmant peur à peu. Il plissa les paupières mais ne dit rien. Tenpo sourit et se mit à califourchon sur le bassin du blond et lui chuchota : « Maintenant, je crois que tu devrais vraiment te reposer. Tous ces exercices… »

Konzen lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais encore une fois, resta silencieux. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en de glisser sur le dos pour reposer sur le sofa. Tenpo se leva et rhabilla son ami avant d'en faire de même avec lui.

Konzen se noyait déjà dans le sommeil quand Tenpo allait franchir la porte lorsque la voix raque du blond le retint.

« Tenpo. »

Le brun se retourna, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Je n'étais pas aussi saoul que tu ne le crois. Ne t'attends pas à ce que demain je n'ai plus aucun souvenir. »

C'était presque un ordre. Le militaire sourit et hocha la tête, bien que son ami ne puisse pas le voir depuis là où il était installé.

« Oui, Konzen. »

Et sur ce, il sortit.

Fin

(1) Hakuryu ! Et oui, Goujun, Roi dragon de l'armée de l'Ouest, type pas très rigolo et en mauvais terme avec Kenren, fut réincarné en une bestiole de 50 centimètres. Mouarf, morte de rire !

(2) Et oui, hahahahaha ! Kenren c'est celui qui range tout et Tenpô le négligeant !

(3) Contrairement à sa réincarnation qui tient l'alcool envers et contre tout.

(4) Et là, BLAOUM ! XD

(5) Entre gens bourrés…

(6) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! L'idée me fait tordre de rire !

(7) Un pot de yaourt déguisé en Sailor Moon, ça ne se voit pas ?

(8) Et là, Tenpo pense : « Merde, Nota Bene : ne plus jamais mettre ces fichues blouses ! »

(9) Je fais d'ailleurs la même geule. Mais c'est quoi cette idée bizarre que j'ai eu ? Bien sûr que l'alcool, c'est PAS UN BON LUBRIFIANT (ne refaites pas ça chez vous !). ça doit piquer à mort, EEEERGH, tais-toi cerveau !

(10) Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas utilisé, cette expression-là…

(11) Façon de parler…

(12) Saké talk…

(13) Je l'avais dit !

Les lecteurs : Ta geule !

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! FINI ! Enfin !

De Dieu, je déteste ce couple ! Encore plus que le Kenren/Konzen (bizarre, hein…Je hais le Gojyo/Sanzo, pourtant…)

Mais j'ai vaincu ! Et j'ai décidé de mettre Konzen au-dessus, parce que déjà que j'écrivais sur un couple qui puait, j'allais pas en plus mettre un seme dont j'avais pas envie ! Tenpo et Hakkai uke au pouvoir !

Et voilà, c'est la fin d'une autre fic. Tant mieux, ça m'en fait moins à écrire.

Allez, taïaut, 'faut finir Janis, maintenant !


End file.
